Pull-out members are commonly provided in articles of furniture such as cupboards or cabinets and also in other forms of racks or frames, the members being drawers, rack or shelf boards which can be pulled out of the housing for the purpose of inserting or removing objects, or to provide a temporary work surface. The most common pull-out members are removable drawers and rack boards, but such pull-out members can be constructed in various ways. It is known to provide pull-out members with a single pull-out in which is attached a Z-shaped bearing rail on either side of the pull-out member, with one leg of the rail attached to the bottom of the pull-out member, a central web along the side of the pull-out member and a third, free leg projecting into a U-shaped running rail, the free leg being mounted therein in a withdrawal manner on rollers.
While, with single pull-out members, the drawer cannot be completely removed from the housing or rack, it is possible to do so with full pull-out. On both sides of the pull-out member, a Z-shaped bearing rail is fixed in the same fashion as for single pull-out and is mounted by means of rollers in a U-shaped pull-out rail. However, unlike the case of single pull-out, the pull-out rail is not fixed to the cupboard, housing or rack but rather, to permit full pull-out, is mounted in a U-shaped running rail which is attached to the housing, the mounting again being by means of rollers. Both the single pull-out and full pull-out require certain installation widths on either side of the pull-out members and the frame or cupboard becomes larger by this amount. For this reason, the front panel of the drawer or the like projects beyong the two drawer side walls by the amount of the installation widths for either kind of installation.
In racks, cabinets and cupboards with superimposed pull-out members, it is desirable to be able to individually lock the pull-out members. In a known construction, shown in German OS No. 3,002,408, a locking member is attached to the front wall of a pull-out drawer and projects laterally above the front wall and, in the closed position, an operating portion of the lever engages in a vertical slot on the rack or cupboard. This solution makes it possible to arrange drawers having various heights in a random arrangement without it being necessary to make any fundamental modifications with respect to the individual locking system because the locking member can engage in the vertical slot at any height. Although the known solution functions very well, it must be remembered that an additional, although relatively small amount, of material is required during the shaping of the vertical slot for receiving the locking member.